Vegenks (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Video Game: "Dragon Ball Fusions" Fanga: "Tale of Two Coolers Saga |Race=3/4 Saiyan-1/4 Earthling |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = June 11, Age 855 (death erased) |Address= |Allegiance= Time Patrol |FamConnect= Vegeks (Potara Fusion counterpart) Future Vegenks (alternate timeline counterpart) Vegeta (fusee) Future Trunks (fusee) Bulma (half-wife/half-mother, main timeline) Future Bulma (half-wife, alternate timeline/half-mother) Future Vegeta (half-counterpart/half-father) Future Mai (half-lover) Trunks (half-son/half-counterpart) Bulla (half-daughter/half-sister, main timeline) Future Boxers (half-grandson, alternate timeline/half-son) Pend (half-Freeform fusee) Ichigo Kurosaki (half-Freeform fusee) }} Vegenks is the EX-Fusion of Vegeta and Future Trunks Appearance In Dragon Ball Advanced; Vegenks wears a white trenchcoat with yellow buttons, and yellow stripes on his shoulder and end of his sleeves. He wears gloves similiar to Future Trunks' gloves with the palm and fingers being brown while the rest is white, and has Vegeta's style of boats with Future Trunks' colour scheme. He wears an orange belt with black pants. Biography In order to finish off Ultra Cooler; Vegenks is formed as a result of the EX-Fusion and has the power of both Pend's Dios Del Miedo form, and Ichigo's Mugetsu and Full Hollowfication abilities. He manages to hold his own against Ultra Cooler, and even manages to overpower him in his Spectral Super Saiyan God. However, he was killed by Ultra Cooler before Time was altered. Vegenks is later form to fight against Cell-X; he however is strong enough to defeat Cell-X in his Combined Forms and is defeated. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast *Galick Gun **Super Galick Gun *Burning Attack **Burning Bomb *Big Bang Attack *Final Flash *Masenko *Final Masenko - Combination of Final Flash and Masenko *Buster Cannon *Amazing Impact *Elite Assault *Buster Impact - A Combination of Buster Cannon and Amazing Impact. Instead of launching his target into air with a double kick after laying himself onto the ground, and he launches the target with Buster Cannon and proceeds complete Amazing Impact before finishing off with Buster Cannon. **Magic ***Arcane Final Masenko ****Super Arcane Final Masenko *****Super Arcane God Final Masenko ***Arcane Big Bang Attack *Energy Shield Forms and Transformations Super Saiyan Blue Vegenks is capable of transforming into Super Saiyan Blue. While he is not as powerful as Legendary Super Saiyan God Brokarot; he is able to dodge most of Cell-X's attacks and is able to survive the brunt of his God Dark Masenko. Completed Super Saiyan Blue He is capable of using the mastered form of Super Saiyan Blue and is almost able to tie with Legendary Super Saiyan God in power, but is still outmatched by Cell-X. Freeform Fusion with Pend and Ichigo As Vegenks' Freeform fusion as result of his fusees being in their own FreeForm Fusions prior. In this state; he has blue trench-coat with black lines and black buttons while his sleeves are torn that reaches just pass his elbows with light blue-gray/red glove. The tail of his trench-coat is torn, and blue pants with black lines that circle around his thigh, shin, and ankles. He also has Vegeta's boots, but with fur lining and a skeleton pattern on it. The centre of his hair becomes blue, and the rest is black while his eyes are orange, and his eyebrows are blue. Super Saiyan God Vegenks is capable of transforming into Super Saiyan God while in his Fused Form, and is capable of going toe-to-toe with Ultra Cooler. Super Saiyan's Grimoire Vegenks retains the ability to use Vegeta's Super Saiyan Marin mode. While in this state; his becomes slightly more spiky, and gains long bangs over his shoulders. He aura flows downwards and upwards in flame-like motion. Spectral Super Saiyan God While in his Spectral Super Saiyan God state; his hair becomes more refined and his hair becomes a dark desaturated khaki colour. His gains Khaki and yellow flame-like aura, and since only Vegeta has the ability to use Super Saiyan's Grimoire - he can only mix 10% of magic with his regular godly ki in fused state as Vegenks. Trivia *Vegenks and Future Trunks are the only characters to be Freeform Fused with a non-Dragon Ball character. Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Time Patrol Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly